


Alice in Frankenstein: The Secret Garden

by rachelisnotcool



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Day of School, Fluff, shameless frickin' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisnotcool/pseuds/rachelisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by those tweets about Laura meeting Danny and accidentally saying her favourite book as Alice in Frankenstein: The Secret Garden. It's just shameless fluff, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice in Frankenstein: The Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in love with it, but it's too cute not to post. And it's 1 AM.

When Laura first meets Danny, her first thought is something along the lines of _whoa_. Her second thought is also probably something maybe resembling _oh my Austen she’s attractive_ , and her third is maybe something along the lines of _crap crap crap_ as she realizes that oh Stoker, she’s going to have to focus with some sort of ginger Amazon of the Attractive Olympics as her Lit TA.

 

“Guh,” she says to Betty, who sits beside her. Betty looks at her kind of like you’d look at a cocker spaniel who doesn’t understand the concept of the screen door, then goes back to picking at her nails.

 

Turning to the front of the room, she realizes dimly that the TA with the great hair and the great... hair is still looking at her, smiling like some kind of mocking goddess flaunting her own attractiveness, but in a modest, totally appealing way. She swallows, and tries again.

 

“Um, do you know that TA?” she asks, trying for indifference. What comes out instead is maybe more like the kind of noise a dog toy makes when you step on it.

 

“Not a clue,” says Betty, picking at the dirt under her nails. Laura nudges her, and she looks up. “She’s pretty cute, though. I mean, I can see why you’re into her.”

 

“I’m not-- I’m not into her, Betty. I haven’t even met her,” Laura says, with all the persuasiveness of a congressman insisting he cares about the poor. She looks at Betty, who’s giving her the kind of smile that makes half of Laura want to rip off her mouth and put it through a shredder and half of her smile back.

 

“Uh huh,” Betty says, like Laura had just told her gravity had been declared obsolete, and goes back to staring at her nails.

 

Laura sits there wondering whether or not she hates Betty for another twenty seconds before the tutorial starts, and the really, really impossibly attractive and God, really tall TA asks about everyone’s favourite book.

 

Laura’s hand is up before she realizes what she’s doing, and the TA points to her, smiling a little. Laura wonders if her face muscles get tired, or if she works out her face. Then, Laura tells herself politely to please shut the hell up.

 

“Alice in-- Frankstein-- The Secret Garden,” she blurts, and most of the class bursts out laughing. The boy on her left scans the reading list, trying to see if he forgot about the timeless classic by MaryLewisFrances ShelBurnCaroll. Betty rolls her eyes playfully. Laura goes about so red she wonders if she ought to be the poster child for mini red M&Ms.

 

The TA smiles back at her and says something sarcastic in reply, but not rudely  so. Laura can’t even hear her over the sound of her chance at sounding at all cool cracking to bits in front of her, and takes very detailed notes on the rest of the class, very pointedly not looking up at the TA.

 

If she looked up, she knew, the TA would still be smiling.


End file.
